Du sang sur les marguerites
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Une femme déchue. Une sauveuse. Les masques tombent, mais à quel prix? L'histoire d'une Reine blessée et d'un Cygne patient... T pour l'instant.
1. Chapter 1

**Du sang sur les marguerites**

Parce qu'il était minuit. Parce que Regina était seule. Parce qu'Emma était soûle.

Emma, Mary Margaret et Ruby étaient assises au bar, à se demander ce que Regina faisait toute seule dans un coin de la pièce. Assise à une table, complètement seule, elle buvait verre de whiskey après verre de whiskey. Elle semblait concentrée sur sa tâche, comme si rien d'autre n'existait à ce moment précis sauf le brûlant liquide et elle. Tout avait disparu, elle ne réalisait même plus qu'elle était dans un lieu public. Plus la bouteille se vidait, plus son visage se détendait et passait de son expression enragée habituelle à une tristesse à briser même les cœurs les plus durs. Seule Emma remarquait cette détresse indescriptible, les deux autres trouvaient seulement qu'elle était pathétique et que quelqu'un devrait la ramener chez elle avant qu'elle ne boive la goutte de trop. À un moment donné, Ruby avait eu la brillante idée de lancer un défi stupide à Emma, qui ne pouvait jamais dire non à un défi, sous peine d'être vue comme une lâche.

- J'te parie que t'es incapable de lui demander de danser avec toi!

- Arrête Ruby, regarde la un peu. C'est pas drôle.

- Lâche.

Ce simple mot fit se lever Emma de son tabouret, pour se diriger d'un air décidé vers la table de Regina. Elle était décidée à être directe et séductrice, mais plus elle s'approchait, plus sa volonté diminuait au même rythme que sa haine pour cette femme cruelle. Arrivée devant la table de la Mairesse de Storybrooke, elle avait perdue toute mauvaise intention. Elle s'était doucement assise sur la banquette aux côtés de la jolie brune, s'était penchée tranquillement devant son visage mélancolique.

- Regina? Est-ce que vous allez bien?

Mais toujours elle refusait catégoriquement de parler. Elle lançait des regards désespérés autour d'elle, comme si elle venait finalement de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas toute seule chez elle, mais bien au milieu d'une foule d'étrangers. Regina plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma, les grands yeux noisettes se remplirent de panique. Ceux, d'un vert de jade, comprirent le message et la jolie blonde garda le silence. Elle prit la main de Regina sous la table et la serra tendrement au creux de la sienne, évitant de se mettre à pleurer. Que la Mairesse de Storybrooke soit à ce point déchue, c'était un bien triste spectacle; Emma aurait du se réjouir, pourtant elle n'éprouvait qu'une grande pitié et un besoin inexplicable de prendre soin de cette femme qu'elle détestait pourtant.

Alors tout doucement, comme s'il s'agissait de l'acte le plus naturel qui soit, Emma prit Regina par la taille pour l'appuyer sur elle en l'aidant à se relever. La brunette avait de la difficulté à simplement marcher, alors la Shérif la portait presque. Les deux femmes sortirent sans se soucier du regard de tous les clients outrés, particulièrement de Mary Margaret et de Ruby, pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Regina failli tomber dans les escaliers à l'extérieur du bar, passant à deux doigts de s'ouvrir le front sur le ciment dur, mais Emma la rattrapa juste à temps. Les deux femmes étaient nez à nez, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque. La Mairesse détourna le regard précipitamment en fermant ses yeux, ses cheveux en bataille cachant ses paupières, ses joues rougissant légèrement en réalisant que les mains chaudes de l'affectueuse blonde reposaient sur ses hanches larges. La respiration accélérée de Regina trahissait son inconfort, mais aussi sa panique de se retrouver dans une position où elle détestait être... mais où elle mourait d'envie de rester à la fois. Elle arriva à murmurer rageusement, entre ses dents serrées:

- Reposez-moi.

Ce qu'Emma fit délicatement. Elle s'empressa quand même de passer un bras autour de la taille de la brunette pour l'empêcher de tomber une fois de plus en l'accompagnant à sa voiture. Ce n'est qu'arrivée devant sa Beetle jaune qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait clairement pas conduire; elle avait décidemment trop bu. Quel exemple elle donnerait alors, elle, la Shérif de Storybrooke, soûle au volant... Son appartement était trop loin, il ne lui restait qu'une seule option; raccompagner Regina chez elle en espérant pouvoir dormir sur le divan. La riche maison blanche se trouvait à environ une quinzaine de minutes de marche: réalisable. Elles entamèrent donc la route sans se parler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, pestant toutes les deux mentalement contre leurs talons hauts qui démolissaient leurs pieds.

Puis leurs pas les ont menés tranquillement dans la rue de la Mairesse. Plus elles se rapprochaient, plus l'horrible situation devenait évidente à Emma: la riche maison avait été saccagée durant l'absence de Regina. Deux fenêtres étaient brisées en mille morceaux, une phrase était écrite en rouge écarlate sur la façade blanche et les marguerites semblaient recouvertes d'une peinture épaisse, rouge foncée et gluante. Par chance, la femme complètement soûle s'était effondrée sur l'épaule de la grande blonde et n'avait pas la visibilité nécessaire pour apercevoir les dégâts. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en pénétrant dans sa cour, comme alertée du danger par son instinct. Elle tenta de se relever la tête, mais Emma la serra contre elle avec force pour la détourner du triste spectacle qu'elle pouvait lui éviter.

- Laissez-moi regarder, Miss Swan. Et relâchez-moi immédiatement.

- Vous me remercierez demain matin. Où est votre clé, vous n'avez pas de sac à main?

- Sous le paillasson.

- Quelle imagination, vraiment, bonjour l'originalité...

Emma relâcha donc son emprise physique sur la petite brune pour se pencher et ouvrir la porte qui menait à la riche demeure. Malgré le vandalisme à l'extérieur, l'intérieur semblait relativement intacte. Les deux femmes pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'entrée, refermant la lourde porte derrière elles. Regina retira ses souliers mais Emma déposa une main tendre sur sa cheville nue pour l'empêcher d'avancer quand elle voulu se mettre en marche vers les hauts escaliers, vers sa chambre et surtout vers son lit moelleux.

- Faites attention, il y a du verre partout.

Regina grogna de rage en remettant ses douloureux escarpins qui la faisaient tant souffrir, puis marcha jusqu'à la cuisine en s'appuyant sur les murs, ses belles jambes la supportant à peine.

- Vous pouvez partir, Miss Swan. Tout de suite.

- Êtes-vous folle? Pas envie d'avoir une mort sur la conscience, pas même la vôtre. Je vais préparer votre lit puis je dormirai ici pour m'assurer que vous allez bien.

Emma n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, mais c'était la seule solution pour éviter que la mère de son fils sombre dans un coma. Regina décida de ne plus répliquer, appréciant secrètement la présence d'Emma et, surtout, le fait que quelqu'un se soucie d'elle. Se préoccupe de son bien être, sans espérer y tirer quelque chose en retour.

La blonde fit le lit avec soin, prépara un pyjama confortable et de gros bas chauds. Elle eu l'idée d'aller faire chauffer une tisane à Regina alors elle descendit à la cuisine pour mettre son idée à exécution. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, ou plutôt son dégoût, de voir la brunette assise au comptoir, un verre de vin à la main. Elle l'avalait à grandes lampées, la bouteille à moitié vide en avant d'elle parlait d'elle-même. Emma réagit violement en lui retirant son verre des mains et en vidant son contenu, ainsi que celui de la bouteille, dans l'évier. La Mairesse n'eut même pas la force de se lever, ni de protester, mais elle laissa sortir de sa bouche un petit rire moqueur et blessé.

- Vous... vous n'avez aucune... AUCUNE idée de ce que j'endure à tous les jours.

- Nous avons tous nos problèmes, Regina. Ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour les noyer dans l'alcool! Pensez à notre fils...

- Arrêtez un peu de vous servir de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Expliquez-moi. C'est le vandalisme de la maison? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe demain matin. Vous êtes en sécurité, je serai ici toute la nuit.

- Vous ne comprenez rien... Vous ne comprendrez jamais.

- Alors dites-moi.

Regina avait croisée ses mains, elle faisait cliqueter ses ongles ensemble nerveusement en les regardant pour éviter de croiser les yeux d'Emma, qui s'était installée debout à côté de son tabouret, juste à côté. Elle laissa pousser un soupir, puis lança un regard perçant à la Shérif qui regretta immédiatement d'avoir demandée à la brunette de répondre à un sujet aussi privé et intime.

- Nous en reparlerons, Miss Swan.

Elle tenta d'esquisser quelques pas pour se lever, mais elle chuta misérablement... au sol cette fois ci. Sans un mot, Emma se pencha à ses côtés, l'aida à se relever et à monter les escaliers en soutenant son poids. Le corps chaud de Regina contre elle la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette femme était une nuisance, un danger, une plaie. La peste qui aurait pris forme humaine. Pourtant...

Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre dans la Mairesse dans un silence complet. Emma se retourna et quitta la chambre en refermant derrière elle la porte blanche. Elle s'appropria le divan du salon sans demander la permission, pensant au moins pouvoir profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Elle ni arriva point. Quand elle entendit Regina pleurer dans son sommeil, Emma resta de glace.

**Tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, je suis assez rouillée! Étrange commencement, je vous l'accorde, mais j'essaie de sortir du simple "one night" que j'affectionne tant. Histoire à développement, donc... Qui me suit?**

**AB xxx**


	2. Émotions, secrets et soleil

**Émotions, secrets et soleil**

**WOW! Merci infiniment à tous pour vos reviews et vos follows, je suis excessivement touchée! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires, c'est comme de l'or pour moi! Bonne lecture :)**

Le lendemain matin, beaucoup trop tôt, Emma avait senti la lumière du début du jour agresser son visage. Son nombre d'heures de sommeil était minuscule, sa patiente inexistante. Si elle n'était pas arrivée à dormir, on pouvait blâmer Regina. Pas à cause de bruit léger qu'elle faisait en pleurant, oh non. Mais bien à cause du sang froid qu'il avait fallu à Emma pour ne pas aller voir ce qui se passait avec cette Mairesse inhabituellement vulnérable.

Il ni avait même pas deux ans que la Shérif était en ville, pourtant dès son arrivée cette femme s'était montrée d'une cruauté sans nom. Toutefois, Emma avait perçu en elle une touche de gentillesse, une parcelle de lumière. Elle s'était battue pour essayer de sauver Regina, elle n'avait jamais abandonnée, elle avait toujours cru. Tout cela pour Henry, qui malgré tout ce qu'il disait, considérait encore profondément cette femme comme sa mère. Et Emma refusait intérieurement d'enlever son fils... à son autre mère. C'était bien évidemment l'excuse qu'elle se donnait inconsciemment pour oublier que Regina était une femme beaucoup plus attirante que permis...

Mais un jour elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence: elle ne pouvait _absolument_ rien faire. Quand elle l'avait réalisé, elle avait été triste durant des jours, ne réalisant par contre pas qu'elle l'était parce qu'elle vivait une étrange forme de peine d'amour. Une peine d'amour inavouée. Depuis ce moment, elle ne s'était plus attendrie sur le cas de Regina, n'avait plus tenté de l'aider. Jusqu'au soir précédent, où son cœur s'était littéralement serré en une petite boule douloureuse quand elle avait vu la femme, seule à sa table, à boire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'était fait violence pour s'empêcher de rejoindre la femme déchue en l'entendant pleurer, mais elle ne devait absolument pas craquer: elle avait déjà assez souffert, sans même recevoir un merci en retour. Elle avait tenté de l'inclure dans leur cercle familial, mais Regina avait encore tout fait planté... comme à l'habitude.

Quant à Regina... elle n'avait jamais cessé de voir la blonde comme un obstacle à sa fin heureuse. Elle était un pion avec qui elle pouvait jouer, mais un pion étonnamment stable et difficilement manipulable. Emma avait la détermination, le courage et la tête brûlée nécessaires pour arriver à affronter la Mairesse, sans pour autant gagner la guerre qu'elles se livraient. La brunette était encore plus enragée envers la grande blonde après l'incident de la veille; elle avait une dette envers Emma. Ce qui la rendait faible, vulnérable. Jouer à la victime, très peu pour elle. Pourtant, en arrivant à la maison la veille, elle avait permis aux larmes glacées de couler contre ses joues. Même au creux de son lit, elle s'était sentie stupide et fragile. La femme tourmentée n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce qu'elle vivait était normal, qu'au creux de son lit personne ne pourrait la juger ou même la voir : toute émotion était faiblesse. Gracieuseté de sa mère. Elle avait donc pleuré, en se détestant à chaque larme qui s'écrasait, lourde de jugement, contre l'oreiller. Encore du vandalisme. Cette impression écœurante de savoir qu'un étranger était entré dans sa maison, avait violé son intimité... encore une fois.

La brune adorait son image. Cette image impeccable et cruelle qui lui permettait de tout accomplir, de tout réussir. Une image dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée, à un point tel qu'elle en avait oublié qui elle était vraiment. Quand elle vivait des émotions, elle se questionnait sur sa santé et décidait généralement de prendre un verre pour oublier ce mauvais moment, cette supposée maladie qui la prenait parfois. Et elle réussissait à se couper entièrement de ses émotions, à se convaincre, jusqu'à en devenir cette image de femme cruelle et sans limites. Ce qu'elle ne laissait pas paraitre, mais qu'elle ressentait pourtant un peu, c'était à quel point les petites vengeances des gens de Storybrooke l'affectaient. Parce que oui, les gens se vengeaient. Mais toujours dans la silence, de peur de se rabaisser au niveau de la Méchante Reine, de peur de s'apercevoir que se venger les rendaient aussi cruels et pathétiques qu'elle. Si la population de Storybrooke se souvenait des actions de la Méchante Reine, ils étaient aussi parfaitement conscients de ses agissements en temps que Mairesse. Ce qui leur donnait deux fois plus de raisons de se venger, de la détester. Toute cette haine n'affectait pourtant pas Regina; c'était ce qui en résultait qui arrivait à faire trembler la femme qui se voulait forte.

L'arrivée d'Emma semblait avoir fait ressurgir toutes sortes d'émotions enfouies, raison supplémentaire de détester cette blondasse qui osait la défier seulement en existant. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, non seulement sa rage était plus forte, mais sa tristesse tentait de réapparaitre, son vide émotionnel de plus en plus grand, son manque de vie social criant et sa vie amoureuse inexistante lui éclatait à la figure. Elle couchait bien à droite et à gauche, mais les choix étaient limités et elle n'y éprouvait aucun plaisir. Regina aimait l'idée que les gens sachent qu'elle fréquentait des hommes, pour que tous réalisent qu'elle était une femme de pouvoir, une femme que les hommes désiraient, une femme bien entourée. Mais dès qu'elle avait cessé de les fréquenter, les petites attaques avaient commencées. Puis s'étaient aggravées.

Inutile de mentionner que, très tôt le matin suivant, Regina avait voulu hurler de rage en voyant le visage froid d'Emma Swan la juger du haut de ses affreuses bottes. Elle avait déposé avec violence une tasse de café sur la table de chevet puis elle avait crié. Bon, elle n'avait pas crié, mais le cerveau de Regina l'avait perçu comme un hurlement en ce lendemain de veille particulièrement horrible.

- Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer...

Emma tourna les talons avant de laisser la délicieuse bouche rouge lui répondre une remarque cinglante, mais jeta quand même un regard au dessus de son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle était suivie par Regina. Celle ci se forçait pour adopter une attitude froide et détachée, même si ses jambes titubantes la trahissaient, même si elle se raccrochait à son café comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait envie d'hurler à Emma de s'en aller, de quitter sa propriété, de la laisser vivre. Mais Emma lui avait fait un café et l'avait ramené chez elle, cela méritait bien cinq minutes de son attention ce matin là. Pas une de plus.

La Shérif descendit les escaliers, ouvrit la porte d'entrée sur ce matin d'automne frisquet et s'appuya dans le cadre de la porte. Elle avait un petit sourire à la fois amère et émerveillé qui dansait sur ses lèvres en regardant l'horizon, puis elle se retourna vers Regina pour lui faire signe d'avancer. Cette dernière le fit en grinçant des dents, attendant ce moment béni où Emma s'en irait pour qu'elle commence sa journée de travail. Elle voulu marcher un pas de plus, pour éviter d'être aux côtés d'Emma, mais elle en oublia même la présence de la blonde tellement son attention fût occupée à observer le lointain.

Une ligne rougeâtre se dessinait derrière les maisons, entourée de tons pastels et de teintes de blanc cotonneux. Une boule de feu faisait tranquillement son apparition entre les couches de ciel colorées, entre les maisons noires et blanches du voisinage. La lumière dégagée par le soleil levant, pure et encore vierge de tout regard, éclairait les visages émerveillés des deux femmes qui vivaient un étrange moment. Durant ces quelques minutes, les deux rivales avaient été purement heureuses. Sans nuance, sans rancune, seulement _heureuses_. Puis le regard de Regina était tombé sur les dommages qui avaient été fait sur sa propriété, ses yeux s'étaient assombris et elle s'était retournée vers la maison en esquissant un mouvement de départ. Sans réfléchir, Emma avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Regina, l'avait serrée avec tendresse pour ensuite murmurer:

- Vous allez vous en sortir.

Les yeux de Regina s'étaient remplis d'eau, la peau de son ventre s'était tapissée de petits frissons d'excitation, son cœur avait cru pour une seconde que les paroles de la Shérif résonnaient de vérité. Mais la seconde avait passée et elle s'était retournée vers Emma, qui venait de mettre un pied dans cette phase de sauvetage qu'elle s'était jurée d'abandonner, pour lui montrer son petit sourire en coin machiavélique.

- Dégagez de ma propriété, Miss Swan, ou je vous ferai accuser pour le vandalisme.

- Vous n'ose...

Emma n'avait même pas fini sa phrase, se faisant interrompre par le sourcil levé de Regina. Bien évidemment qu'elle oserait... La Shérif s'était donc laissée claquer la porte au nez sans rien dire, retournant chez elle, les mains dans les poches avec le sourire léger mais victorieux. Peut-être qu'il y avait un espoir de la sauver, après tout...

**Merci de votre patience!**

**AB xxx**


End file.
